pokemonstoriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Port Sapphire
Port Sapphire was once a booming center of global trade, and in many ways still is. Ships from around the world visit the docks to the north of town, taking advantage of the extensive artificial harbor that was created. But Port Sapphire is more than the capital of shipping and financial markets in Pensino, it is a cultural paradise. Along the coast of Port Sapphire is a town constructed entirely on the ocean. This part of the city has no streets. Instead, canals allow people to ride their Pokemon along the waterways to visit shops. Professional gondoliers run small boats along the canals as a sort of taxi service, moved by poles and water Pokemon, while others offer rides on larger Pokemon with the use of the move Surf. The Beach (Encounter) Encounters The beach is packed with tourists, but if you get away from that you can find some wild Pokemon at average challenge rating. Aquaplex (Gym) The Aquaplex is a waterpark with numerous water rides. A separate part houses an Olympic swimming pool, kiddie pool, hot tub, and sauna. The former is used mainly by vacationers while the latter is used more by locals, and there are separate tickets for both, though season pass holders can access either. The actual battle area is the tide pool consisting of deep water with a wave generator. There's a round island in the center that's stationary. Each side starts with a 3 space by 3 space boat in both of their corners and four 1x1 boats along the edge. The boats are guided by an omnidirectional treadmill. A Pokemon may run on one to move it a number of spaces equal to the spaces it moved. The small boats are only one space, and so must have a Pokemon with a possible rider. The large boats can carry up to 9 Pokemon (plus riders) or a single gargantuan Pokemon. Any Pokemon not strong against water is unable to swim in the rough waves that constantly flow through the tide pool, and so is stunned until it can get back onto dry land or a boat, so these are necessary means of moving around. The obvious strategy is to put your fastest Pokemon in the middle of the big boat and put the slower ones on the edges to act as snipers, being moved by the big Pokemon. Of course, this leaves them vulnerable to area attacks. Meanwhile, the enemies will have moves like Squirt, Hydro Pump, Water Gun which can be used to move enemies off their boats into the water. Blanche/Marie's psychic Pokemon may also know Levitate or Psychic which can also cause that kind of movement. The point is, forcing the enemy into the water where the water types have a distinct advantage. Dragon and grass types can pose a threat by being able to swim through the rough seas, and flying types can fly over them, but those three can both be neutralized by ice-type moves, which these Pokemon should also know. The boats are made of the same nigh-invulnerable stuff the gyms are made of. It's expensive, but it means you can't easily destroy them. Gym Leader Walter Blastoise, Kingdra, Gyarados, Poliwrath, Lapras Mystic Blanche (If Blanche is one of the rivals, she's training at this gym, and will act as a gym rat, otherwise name is Marie) Slowbro, Starmie, Golduck, Jynx, Slowking Fisherman Blake Kingler, Blastoise, Feraligatr, Quagsire, Lanturn Beauty Marcy Cloyster, Dewgong, Goldeen, Vaporeon, Azumarill Fossil Hound Ebony Shellder, Omanyte, Omastar, Kabuto, Kabutops Surfer Flo Poliwhirl, Mantine, Corsola, Tentacruel, Seaking Victory Upon winning Walter will give each player a Swift Badge and the TM for Surf. Additionally everone gets a TM for Dive, Waterfall, Maelstrom or Hydro Pump. Lorenzo's Bait Shop (Store) Port Sapphire is known for its exquisite fishing, and Lorenzo's has the best bait available. Gratiano Botanical Conservatory (Arena) The Gratiano Botanical conservatory is a set of parks and greenhouses sprawling over several acres dedicated by a trust of the Gratiano family. Because admission is free of charge an arena was set up to help offset the costs not paid for by the trust. The gardens are outdoors when possible, but the various greenhouses simulate different climates and allow plants from all over the world to grow and thrive. The Greenhouse Arena One segment of the Conservatory is not dedicated to a particular climate's plants, but instead to gardeners with an artistic bent to create beauty and wonder by shaping the land and filling it with whatever plants they desire. This is the most majestic spot in the Conservatory as well as its arena. The victors in this arena are given control of the gardens here, able to landscape and grow plants and harvest anything available to be harvested, and also give the right to others to do so. Because of the turnover, this arena is home to a constantly-shifting marvelous plantscape, subject to the artistic dreams of the latest victor. The current theme is berries in bloom, and each of the Pokemon each trainer has will be holding one of the nicer berries from the list that follows. Irrigator Weyland Wartortle, Starmie, Vaporeon Landscaper Rocky Dugtrio, Graveler, Machoke Gardener Briar Tangela, Exeggutor, Ivysaur, Pollinator Goodman Butterfree, Beedrill, Venomoth Hedge Trimmer Cutter Scyther, Persian, Sandslash The following berries are currently available for harvest by the champion: